happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFHT (Episode 8:Strange Events)
Episode 8:Strange Events "Dear God!"Jack and Carl ran down the hallway and up a ladder."Captain!What's the problem?" "The wind and waves is picking up,both of them seemed to be rising up,this would mean we might get seasick."Suddenly a sailor called from the radar."Captain!We're traveling into a hurricane!" "What!How!Change course now!" "Too Late!"Just then a wave hit the front of the ship,throwing everyone off their feet."How did it form?There are rarely any here in the South Atlantic." "Global Warming!I am sorry Jack but we are going to have to take a detour cause if we keep moving north,those waves will get worse and capsize us."The captain yelled to a sailor steering the ship."Helmsman!Turn to the east right now!" "Roger Captain!"The four ships turned due east to try to escape the hurricane,The penguins and owls however weren't getting the best of the ship rocking side to side."If this keeps up,we'll surely be fish food!" "Even if this does keep up,be brave guys."Gloria said while the ship continued to rock,the waves grew higher which everyone onboard the ships were beginning to slip off balance. The little ones got the worse of them all."Mom! "Irena!"Alissa scooped the little owl into her wings while Analysis did the same."We can't stay here in this big room,the little ones are starting to give in to it."Just then a blinding bright light shined around all of them. Back with Jack and Carl "We lost power!Engines are not responding!"As the sailor tried desperately to get restart the engines,a wave hit the ship,this time lighting struck the mast. Everything became blinding white for a few seconds,the light died away. This time,Jack found himself in a trench with explosions all around him."Jack!"Carl ducked as another explosion occurred."What happened?" "I don't know but what is going on."They both noticed the location and the combat uniforms they were wearing."Hold on!Snow,Explosions,and time." "This...this is..."Carl was interrupted by a commander calling from his shoulder."Cmon Solders!Don't just sit there!We are going to hold this part of northern Bastogne even if it has to cost us our lives!" "Bastogne!?No!This can't be true!" "Oh it is!"Jack and Carl jumped up from the trench rushing for cover as bullets rained down on them."Look I am still recovering from the incident four years ago...I can't kill again!"Just as Carl yelled,a german soldier jumped above them."Look out!"Carl looked around and pulled the trigger of his weapon. Both of the humans looked at the other human who just lay there dead,Carl just groaned in frustration."Looks like we are suppose to do what history says."After Jack and Carl fought from tree to tree,the fight started to get more intense. Pretty soon,there was a few final opponent ahead of them."Tiger Tanks!Get down to cover now!" "We'll take care of it!"Jack and Carl looked around the battlefield for something to disable the tanks. Just then a Sherman came out of the trees shooting a round into a side of a tiger tank,disabling the turret. Another tiger shot the Sherman which exploded in response."Awww...Someone get a Bazooka!"The remaining tigers exploded all of sudden,a moment later,a plane flew overhead."Isn't that a sight for..."Jack then felt something drag him down,a german soldier had a rifle in his hand. Just as the german soldier was about to shoot,a shadow of some kind pushed the barrel away,at that exact moment. The gun fired,missing Jack by a few inches. The german soldier was shot dead by the other American Soldiers."Jack!"Jack turned and saw Analysis and Alissa hovering above them."You guys alright!" "We're fine!"Suddenly the American Soldiers pointed their weapons at the snowy owls."Hold your fire!They're friendly!Stupid Idiots!"The American soldiers kept their weapons pointed at the owls."Do what they say!Men!"The commander appeared again."Well Done Men!Part of battle is over thanks to you all...You boys deserve a hot drink from all that."Jack just ignored the commander looking at Analysis. "Analysis!Alissa!Do you know where the others are?" "Yes We do guys,Just follow us." "Great!"Jack turned to the Commander."We'll get that drink later."Jack and Carl followed the two snowy owls,and there was everyone sitting quietly in a house."Jack!Do you know what is happening?" "No Idea Mumble...what do you think Scott?" "It's a nope for me grandpa." "Pixy?Do you have anything to ask?" "Well based on my laptop,the date is December 26,1944...one day before the Battle of Bastogne ends."Everyone looked at Pixy."What does that mean then?" "I don't know but that blinding light had to do with us being sent here." "Well in that case,why here and not somewhere that is warmer."As soon as Elle said that the blinding light settled in again."Here we go." This time,Everyone was in Emperor Land,Atticus smiled before saying."Finally We are back." "I am not sure about that Atticus,Keep your eyes open for anything." A baby penguin emerged from a pile of ice."Help!"Erik and Bo waddled over to the chick."Dad!"Mumble waddled beside his son."What happened?"The baby emperor penguin was struggling to speak."Dad...Mom...Oh I thought that you were dead."Erik was shocked,this baby emperor penguin was his son,somehow he knew what was the chick's name."Lewis,Son What happened?" "It's just terrible!"The baby coughed before continuing to speak."I saw you and mommy die in front of me."All the penguins gasped."Big bomb go boom...War..." "Lewis No!"The chick stopped breathing,"Oh Guin!"Jordan checked for a pulse,he shook his head after that."He is gone..."Atticus yelled at the top of his lungs,"Someone is messing with us!Someone who doesn't like us!"Erik backed away from the chick,he and Bo were shocked. "So Erik what was that all about?" "Back in 2018,Me and Bo has originally planned to have a chick named Lewis if it was a boy...however it was best to wait until 2020 since the incident...that is when we changed the name to Evan." "So that is me?" "Yes that was you Evan."Pixy searched on her laptop,"Okay Jack It says here that,you never taken that Go Pro Camera,which revealed what was going on to the UN. That didn't stop the incident which resulted in a Third World War between the wrong countries. China launched a nuclear bomb to Emperor Land,killing almost everyone." "Atticus is right!Someone is messing with us!"Jess,Flora,Jenny,and Connor yelled also,Suddenly the blinding light once again appeared,when it disappeared. Everyone was back on the Jefferson,"What is going on!?"Just then lighting strike struck the ship again,this time the ships powered back to normal."We have power!Lets get out of here!"The hurricane was still outside. A sailor pushed a lever to make the ship go forward but this however caused loud hissing sound to start,"The Engine is overheating!Shut it down!"The captain yelled but all of a sudden there was this loud boom,making the three ships disappear. Lance - Justin Timberlake Gloria - P!nk Irena - Camren Bicondova Alissa - Jennifer Lopez Analysis - Paul Bettany Sailor - Alexander Skarsgard Captain- Liam Neeson Jack - Josh Duhamel Carl - Josh Duhamel American Commander - Liam Neeson Mumble - Elijah Woods Scott - Shia LaBeouf Pixy - Anne Hathaway Elle - Emma Stone Atticus - Tristan Wilds Erik - Matisyahu Evan/Lewis - Owen Feilding Jordan - Luke Evans Jess - Kevin Schmidt Flora - Bridgit Mendler Jenny - Elsa Pataky Connor - Shia LaBeouf Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes